CinderBella
by twird96
Summary: All human. Bella has a good life until her parents r murdered! And all her money is frozen. She is a slave to Victoria. Has a crush on Edward the player. Little does she know how a halloween dance will change it! BXE. Cannon couples. T 4 safty
1. My Sad Life

**Chapter One: Once Upon**

**Hey guys! thxs 4 cheching out this new story. 2 update i would like 5 reviews plz. Enjoy the story! All Human!!**

**P.S. I suck at spelling and grammer.**

**Sm: I like the first line here but u don't own Twilight**

**Me: Thank you and GRRRRRRRRR**

Once upon a time....... or better yet, Once upon a Twilight, their was a town called Forks. There were four very wealth families, the Cullens, Hales, Smiths, and Swans. The town was happy and peaceful. Then one day, the Swan parents were shot. All morned the sad loss. The murderer was caught but, a shocking discovery. He was paid to kill them but, he would not say who!

This was horrible news to everyone, aspecially their daughter, Bella. Her parents were very well liked so, who would want her parents dead? Then, to make things worse, all of her parents money was frozen untill her 18th birthday. She had to live with Victoria Smith, a very cruel person. At age 15, she had to work to pay for a 100 dollar weekly rent to live in an old, cold shack. She was like Victoria's servent and was soon forgotten. Many peolpe treated her like a homeless girl.

Though, Bella had a hard life, she always had hopes and dreams. Hope for a better life. Dreams to have love and a family. She was almost always smiling. Words could n't bring her down though, her clumbseiness often would.

Many people were bad but, most of two families were good. The Cullens and Hales. She was best friends with Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale, along with their boyfriends, Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale. Bella, like all girls, has a crush on Edward Cullen. Sadly, he is one of the worst acting toward poor Bella and a player.

Bella often stays over at their houses because of her poor living conditions. Before Bella was friends with them, Jessica, Victoria's daughter, and her friend would make her life horrible.

When Bella is a senior and 17, all the good she thought would come was her 18th birthday. Little did she know how her life would change the day Alice brought the the dance flyer over to her........

**Was it good? Hope you like. I have the next chapter writen so press the little green butten!**


	2. Dance and Edward

**Chapter Two: The Dance**

**Hey guys. I wanted more but i update anyway. I want 9 for the next update!!!!! Enjoy the story! All human!**

**P.S. I suck at grammer and spelling!**

**Sm: I like ur twist on Twilight.**

**Me: Thx. Will u give Twilight to me?**

**Sm: No**

**Me: GRRRRRRRR**

**BPOV:**

Alice is hopping up in down with a dance flyer in her hand. Oh no! She and Rose will play Bella-Barbie then force me to go! As she got closer I started to back away slowly, hoping she wouldn't see. But, being Alice, she did.

"Rose, grab her!" she yelled and I was grabbed from behind.

"Rose, if you love me, you'll let me go!" I yelled.

"You know that what Alice wants, Alice gets. Besides, we need to play Bella-Barbie." Rose said with an evil smile. Why must my friends torcher me?

"Come on, it's a dance. No one will ask me accept desperet Newton. I don't even want to go near him. He'll stalk me again!" I told them. I went out with Mike Newton once and and he stalked me for months.

"Okay well, everyone will be in a mask and and no one can tell you from someone else. We'll make you hot, have a ton of boys druel over you, you pick some out and dance with them, and have fun!" Alice said.

"No!!!" I said. Then Alice released her weapon that could end wars and world hunger.

Her puppy-dog pout.

"Alice stop!" I said trying to resist. I couldn't "Fine!!!!" I yelled.

"That's better." Alice said. "I'll buy you your dress and play Bella-Barbie!"

Why me? Rose finally let me down. They just kept talking like I wasn't even there. Good. I just don't like shopping or Bella-Barbie very much. I looked around the school yard and people watched. Band geeks pradicing, the sluts gossiping, a small group of people reading, people texting, then lastly, Edward kissing this week's slut. He has a pattern for girls. Kiss, date, bed, and dump. Over and over every week. Only Jessica has been repeated more then five times. No, I don't listen to the gossip but, Jessica wouldn't shut up about it.

Yes, I'll admit it. I have a crush on him. Every girl in the school other then Alice and Rose, who are family and have boyfriends, has one. I wouldn't date him though. I'm not okay with that pattern. Alice and Rose wish she would stop but, he won't.

He was once a good person. Then my parents died and people forgot I was a person and a wealth one at that. Soon after the pattern began. I don't have a crush on this Edward. I have one on the old Edward. I must have had a look on my face because Alice asked me what was wrong?

"I'm just thinking about how I wish Edward wasn't a player and people were kinder." I told them.

"We all do. I heard a teacher say that there has been an incress of vistes to the town climic for abortions. most of which are problely Edward's doing. I wish he would change." Alice said.

So do I. Then I could really love him.

**Was it good? Do you like? Hope you do! The green Butten is calling to you!!!!!**


	3. Must Read, Don't Kill Me

********This is going on ALL my stories mentioned below-plus my contest-so you don't have to go through and read every one**********

**Dear my loving readers:**

**Please don't kill me. I hate to do this but I'm taking a break from writing. I haven't had the time or energy to update lately and when I get the computer I have writer's block. I've tried a lot to get back on it and write new chapters for some of my "forgotten" stories. I know you will be mad at me but, I have to. Besides, I'm going out of state after Christmas and I will have very little internet access. **

**Here's the deal, I will still be on Fanfiction (minus Dec. 25 to about the first of Jan. because I will be out of town) and I will still be taking story entries. If you are entering my contest and need to enter, **_**the date has been moved one last time to Jan. 6!**_** If you finish before hand and want to enter, contact my beta, TEAMEJforeverloveTWILIGHT and have her enter. I will try to come back and post stuff **_**between the Jan. 1**__**st**__** to the 3**__**rd**___**. **

**Also, there will be almost for sure update the following stories when I come back:**

**Those Poor Men**

**CinderBella**

**Brother VampBear**

**A Sad Story**

**What's Next?**

**A Vampire's Daughter**

**Then, if I have the time, I may also:**

**Add a "sequel" to Alice Can't Have Cotton Candy**

**Add a Chapter to Alice's Niece**

**Start a sequel to "My Cousin, The Vampire"**

**A new chapter for U R SOOOOOO DEAD**

**So I have a lot on my plate. After my break, **_**DO NOT EXPECT 6 OR MORE STORIES TO BE UPDATED IN A DAY/WEEK!!!!! **_**I'm gonna try my best after my break to bring you 3 update a week, maybe more if you're lucky (and my teacher don't give me too much H/W…).**

**You Favorite Twird (Hopefully?)-**

**Trish**

**P.S. PLEASE DON'T YELL/FLAM ME FOR THIS A/N! I though you all would like to know what to expect instead of wondering "Is she dead? Did she make her beta mad and get pushed off a plane?"**


	4. Before the Dance may start

**Chapter Three: Before the Dance may start**

**Hey Everyone. I know some of you are mad at me. I've decided to try to update some of my old stories (As said in the A/N). Please do keep in mind; I'm trying to update a ton of stories. Thanks to my beta, TEAMEJforeverloveTWILIGHT. Also please Enter my contest!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ash: I hate Homework  
Trish: ME too  
Emmett: ME three  
Ash: Wait, you're a sparkling vampire, and you do Homework???????  
Emmett: Yep  
Trish: That's so sad!  
Ash:....Can we own Twilight?  
Emmett: No  
Trish: Well.....Will you help us bomb the guy-who-invented-Homework's house?  
Emmett: HELL YEAH!  
(If anyone would like to join us, we would love the help. Please give us the dude's address, we attack at dawn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
****To be continued!**

**BPOV:**

Alice told me she already has my dress. It's just like the annoying little pixie, she has it and didn't know about the dance until today.

"Hm, I think that your Red pumping will go prefect with the dress. Unless I can find some in purple or back. Maybe even peep-toed heels…." I lost her at Hm. **(*Please see bottem for important dress Note)**

"Yeah, sure, whatever you said Alice, you're the expert." The perfect words because she smiles at me.

"So, do you hope to dance with any hot boys in particular?" She asked and I groaned.

"No Alice." I lied, thinking of the old Edward. If he was still here……

"Whatever you say. I will force you to dance at least one person. No, Jasper and Emmett don't count, they aren't dateable." She told me and I sighed. She wouldn't give up on this.

"Fine, but I get to pick." I told her and she squealed. Crazy pixie.

"No, let's go to your house." She told me and I looked at her funny.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, I think I left a cluck there that will look perfect with the dress I have for you. It'll look so cute but, we must find it first." She explained. I sighed but, walked with her.

She was walking with me talking about the dance the whole way to me 'house' (More like a small shed, its 1/3 of the size of Alice's closet) and she looked for the bag. She chattered away, unending.

"Dance? The dance this Friday," A voice sounded. I turned to see Victoria standing there, "Isabella can't go. I need her to paint the guest bedroom bright pink." She told us.

What?!?! No one uses that room! Not to mention, bright pink? Hello, pink is a good color but come on! It looks great as blue and was only painted last year. Grrr. She's just trying to ruin my life.

"Well, can't she do it another day?" Alice asked. Here's the thing, Victoria can't doing nothing to Alice/Rose or to me in front of them. She must keep up the perfect, rich, "caretaker" woman.

"Well, we will be having a guest on Tuesday, Tanya, Jessica's cousin will be staying with us for a while." She explained.

Great! The bimbo is coming again. God, she's worse than Jessica (That's very hard to achieve) and a ho. Man, this sucks.

"You can start on it Friday after school." She said.

"Why not now?" I asked. She glared at me before answering.

"You have other chores to do. Now hurry up if you want your pay this week!" she yelled and left. God, I hate my life. But, it could be worse. I could be homeless and have no friends. Without my friends, I don't know what I would do.

I do have a dream though. I want to have a family. To have children and always be there for them. Give them all I never had. A bit cheesy but, very true.

We go to Alice's house and she plotted to get me to the dance. It suddenly hit her.

"Hire someone to do it for you! Have them wear a bandanna and things like that! You party and they paint." She told me. I frowned. Who would do that for me?

"Who would we get. The whole town hates me." I told her. She sat for a moment before picking up her cell phone and putting it o speaker.

"Hello?" A voice said. I squealed, recognizing the voice.

"LEAH! How are you?" I asked. Leah was an old friend of mine. She goes to college and is not home much. She's like my sister.

"Hey girls, what's up?" She asked.

"Well, we were wondering if you could do us a favor. Victoria isn't letting Bella go to the dance. She needs to go and dance with people and things like that. Will you help us?" Alice begged.

"Okay, how?" Leah asked.

"Well, could you come over, put your hair under a bandanna, paint a room and pretend to be Bella?" Alice asked.

"Sure, I guess. Just one thing. You bake me an apple pie." Leah said and I smiled. I made some of the best apple pie EVER! Everyone loved it. Though, after my parents passed away, only my friends ever eat it (Victoria thinks I will poison her and her precious daughter).

"OKAY! THANK YOU LEAH!" Alice yelled. Then I groaned. I'm going to the ball- I mean dance.

**Okay, what do you think? A bit short but, next chapter will have Edward drama in it! REVIEW! **

***I have decided that I will hold a contest to find the perfect dress. I don't normally put outfit for my stories so please help! PM me the dress and I will chose the one I like best. If no one enters this contest, no pics for the dress. It can be any color and you can add anything. Just don't send me the pics from 'A Cinderella Story' or 'Another Cinderella Story'. I want this story to have different stuff. I need it before January 31. The dances chapter will not happen until this date.**


	5. grrrrrrrrr

Hello world of readers! I'm sorry to have to do this but, I know you guys want me to update! I would love to update but, my computer broke about two weeks ago and I lost all my6 stories so I must start over the new chapters. It'll be a while before I update again so sorry!

One thing though, I'm really disappointed with my contest, only one point for each one. I'm sorry everyone, but it looks like my contest is a dud.

See you when I'm done rewriting everything!!!!


End file.
